Yuri Lowell
Summary Yuri Lowell serves as the main protagonist of Tales of Vesperia. Once a young knight raised in the Lower Quarter of the empire, due to his disagreements with how the Imperial Knight did things, Yuri left the knights and decided to do things his way. After meeting Princess Estellese, Yuri goes on a journey to find out how he wants to administer his ideals of justice. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: Yuri Lowell Origin: Tales of Vesperia Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword and Axe Mastery, Martial Arts, Air Manipulation, Aer Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Shockwave Creation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Pseudo-Resurrection (Can resurrect immediately after being knocked out once), Attack Reflection, Reduces the amount of damage dealt to him by 75%, Time Stop via Hourglass, Ice Manipulation, Information Analysis via Magic Lens (Identifies the opponent's weaknesses, resistances and statistics), Healing, Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification and Petrification. Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Comparable to Rita Mordio who is strong enough to cast Indignation, a spell in which was able to damage Dhaos greatly in Tales of Phantasia. This Indignation should be comparable to other Indignations across the franchise. Rita's Indignation can one shot Dhaos and the party can fight the likes of Dhaos and Kratos in battle. Kratos should be comparable to Lloyd Irving. Destroyed the Adephagos which would have destroyed the planet if left alive) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can react to attacks from Kratos and Dhaos. Can react to Ba'ul who can cross continents in minutes) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class Durability: At least Planet level (Can take hits from Dhaos and Kratos) Stamina: High Range: Melee to Extended Melee Range, A few meters with projectiles, Hundreds of kilometers with Heavenly Bladewing Intelligence: Yuri is a highly skilled combatant who has not only a self taught fighting style and formal knight training. Has constantly gone toe to toe with multiple highly skilled warriors such as Yeager, Don, and Duke. Weaknesses: None Notable Standard Equipment: Various swords, axes, items, and gloves. Notable attacks/techniques: *'Azure Edge:' Launches a blade of air at the opponent. *'Wolf Strike:' Yuri thrusts into the enemy and then slams them with his fist, knocking them into the ground. *'Destruction Field:' Slams into the ground and creates a fire elemental shockwave. *'Shining Fang:' Yuri rotates his weapon around his wrist, swinging it around in a complete circuit six times. *'Ghost Wolf:' Yuri slashes the enemy from the front, then phases behind them nearly instantly, striking them once again with another slash. *'Azure Wolf Strike:' Yuri hurls a blue projectile in the air at the enemy, then thrusts into them with his weapon and slams them with his fist, knocking them down. *'Crushing Eagle:' Yuri thrusts his weapon into the ground, creating a shock wave that sends nearby enemies spinning. *'Dragon Swarm:' Attacks the opponent with a barrage of kicks and wide slashes. *'Severing Fang:' Kicks the opponent into the air and then slams them down with his sword. *'Shining Dragon Swarm:' Yuri begins with a series of three-wide slashes, then rotates his weapon around his wrist five times, hitting the enemy. *'Raging Blast:' Yuri reaches forward at the target and gathers explosive energy in his palm, causing any nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. *'Brutal Fang:' Yuri rapidly punches his target. *'Wailing Havoc:' Yuri kicks the enemy two times and slashes them as he twirls into the air. *'Rending Wolf Charge:' Yuri assaults the enemy with a series of punches, then finishing them off with a blast of energy in the shape of a wolf's head. *'Azure Storm:' Releases two Azure Edge attacks at the enemy in rapid succession. *'Azure Blast:' Yuri strikes the ground with his weapon when the arte is used, sending a powerful blast of energy upward. *'Cerberus Blast:' Yuri punches the enemy rapidly three times, then thrusts his weapon forward. *'Shining Fang Drop:' Yuri slashes at the enemy with a spinning weapon to lift the enemy. While the enemy is still airborne, Yuri proceeds with a downward blow that slams the enemy to the ground. *'Guardian Field:' A field of light is summoned around or near the user, damaging all enemies within and pushing them away. This arte also can heal the Yuri and surrounding allies. *'Shredding Palm:' Yuri shoulder-tackles the target to close the distance. He then reaches forward, gathers explosive energy in his palm, and releases a string of explosions, knocking down anyone close to him. *'Lone Wolf Storm:' Yuri punches into the enemy and slams them with a green blast of energy in the shape of a wolf, knocking them down and dealing Wind-elemental damage. *'Frigid Blast:' Yuri user concentrates ice energy into their palm and then releases it in an icy explosion. *'Shining Eagle:' Yuri performs a diagonal upward swing with their sword, emitting a pillar of light in that direction and launching the opponent into the air. *'Divine Wolf:' Yuri downs the opponent with a barrage of slashes then slices through the enemy and finally strikes the opponent's unguarded back. **'Divine Wolf-Blaze:' Yuri alters the end of the arte to be a flaming, rising slash, then adds another rising slash, and finally releases a bolt of flame that spikes the enemy back to the ground. **'Divine Wolf - Crush:' Yuri alters the end of the slashes to have Yuri punch the ground. He then performs a flip that releases jagged spikes of earth. **'Divine Wolf - Storm:' Yuri alters the end of the slashes to be a blast of wind. **'Divine Wolf - Flood:' Yuri alters the arte entirely. Yuri punches the ground to prepare a circle of water. He then thrusts his weapon into the earth, forcing upward a liquid geyser. *'Savage Wolf Fury:' Yuri begins slashing the enemy from all directions as the speed of his slashes gradually increases, becoming quicker and more furious with each strike. After several slashes, he dashes through the enemy with a single, powerful strike, landing an additional four hits on the enemy. *'Heavenly Bladewing:' Yuri's Strongest skill. A glyph appears below Yuri and begins erupting light energy. Yuri spins his sword and gives it a charge of white light. The glyph then begins sending a tornado of light upward, in which Yuri directs the sword's light upward. Once the cyclone vanishes, Yuri's sword is seen to be in two "parts", with the bottom part becoming pure light, and the second half highly resembling a feather. Yuri then slams the blade down onto the opponents, dealing a single strike of massive damage. The light then spreads out to deal one more hit before finally vanishing afterward. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tales Series Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Vigilantes Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Time Users Category:Ice Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters